Haunting past
by CriminalMinds99
Summary: 3 years after JJ joined the BAU and her secret is revealed, she is at the happiest stage in her life. That is all about to change when her past comes back to haunt her and a lot more is at stake than just her life. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is an idea that has been floating around my head for so long now I actually can't remember what brought it on. This plot has been tried out in so many different ways but finally I have found a route that I have took a liking to and the first chapter was produced. It took me a while to pluck up the courage to post this because I have so many unfinished stories on my other account but I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just needed to get it out.**

 **So, here I am.**

 **Only thing I would mention is that some of the ages are slightly younger than reality because the younger they are the better I think it works out, if that makes sense. So if you can, try and ignore the age part of it all because that is the most AU part of it all really.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds or the main characters, only the plot line and my made up characters.**

 **Please tell me what you think about the first Chapter and let me know if I should continue.**

 **Let the show begin...**

She had been raped. It wasn't that big of a deal any more and she knew it. Yeah growing up with it was hard. The looks, the whispers, it was painful. But, she got through it all and here she was, 12 years later. She was going onto her 3rd year working with the BAU, had a beautiful 12 year old daughter, and life couldn't be better. She sat in her office, thinking back to her first day with the unit, telling the team she would be working with that she had a daughter. She was scared the looks would be starting again but to her surprise, they took it better than she had expected.

 _She walked into the bullpen with her new boss who was about to introduce her to the team. She looked calm and collected but was terrified underneath. She had learnt over the years to ask her emotions, one of the reasons her boss thought she would make an amazing media liaison. In stressing times the press want good news and someone who was composed to deliver it to them, not a shaking mess who couldn't get a word out without wanting to cry, and she was perfect for the position._

 _"I have gathered the team in the conference room. I unfortunately have a meeting and won't be joining you but they are expecting you now. If you aren't comfortable enough I can explain your position to them at a later date if you like?" He had offered, knowing it was a hard thing to do in front of 5 people who had been trained to dig under your skin and would be working with for the next stage of your life, but she was ready._

 _"Thank you sir but I think I'll be okay" She replied, smiling to him._

 _"Okay, I'll see you in a short while, and please, call me Hotch agent Jareau"_

 _"Only if you call me JJ" She laughed in response, earning a small giggle from him. He nodded and left her, giving her a second alone to gather her thoughts before she finally made her way up to the conference room. She could hear the chatter behind the closed door and felt her heart rate speed up. Calming her breathing, she knocked on the door, someone on the other side opening it for her. She was greeted with another blonde, like herself, in the door way. She has pink highlights in her hair, a bright blue dress on with rainbow tights and bright green shoes on. Her hair was curly and down, an orange hair-band holding back her bangs._

 _"You must be Jennifer, come one in, we don't bite" She greeted, practically dragging her into the room. 4 other people sat around a table, standing to greet their new member. She smiled at everyone, a warming sense coming off of them. The perky blonde who dragged her into the room, stepped in front of everyone, a huge grin on her face._

 _"I am Penelope Garcia, the technical goddess of this amazing unit and all around amazing" She said, sticking out her hand. JJ shook it, laughing slightly at how perky she was._

 _"I'm Jennifer Jareau, but please, call me JJ" She shook her hand, Penelope moving out the way so the rest of the team could meet her. Next a tall man came up to her, his eyes mesmerising her for a moment. He was gorgeous. She mentally slapped herself, shaking the thought from her head._

 _"Hi JJ, I'm Derek Morgan" He shook her hand, electricity racing through her. He stood to her side, keeping eye contact for longer than necessary before JJ finally broke it, looking to the brunette who approached her._

 _"I'm Emily Prentiss" She smiled, again shaking her hand. Next was a skinny, scruffy haired man. Well JJ didn't know if man was even the right word. He looked no older than a 12 year old._

 _"I'm sorry you look so young" JJ laughed slightly when he waved to her. He blushed, sending her a small smile._

 _"I'm Spencer Reid, well Dr Spencer Reid. I have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187. I'm the youngest recruit to the FBI" He rambled, JJ looking at him in awe. Finally, an older looking man approached her, shocking her momentarily._

 _"David Rossi" She whispered, the man laughing in response._

 _"I see you're a fan" He said, shaking her hand._

 _"A fan? I have all your books, both the first and second edition of each, and all signed. You're the reason I joined the FBI academy" She explained to him, blushing when he raised his eyebrows in engagement._

 _"Really? My books have never had that much effect on people" He said with a grin, glad to see he was meeting someone who had been forever impacted by his books._

 _"Well in my final year at college I was lost at what to do, then heard you were doing a reading in my local library. I went and sat in for your whole talk. We spoke briefly at the end and I bought all your books so you could sign them. I signed up for the academy that fall" His smile grew as she rambled on, blushing when she realised how much came out her mouth in the short period of time._

 _"I'm glad that you made it, I look forward to working with you" He said with admiration, JJ grinning in response. They all sat around the table to talk for a while, each asking JJ questions to get to know her a bit better._

 _"So JJ, where are you from?" Emily asked, handing JJ a glass of water from the fountain behind them._

 _"Thank you-"She took a sip of the water, clearing her throat._

 _"-Well I was born in Pennsylvania and raised there until I was 14 when I moved to DC with my auntie and I've lived here ever since" She explained, taking another sip of her water._

 _"Why did you move her at 14? It's a pretty young age to take such a big move, and without your parents as well" Derek wondered, JJ freezing in the moment. She didn't know if she could do this, she was warming up to them so much she didn't want to ruin the moment._

 _"I er- well I-"She stuttered, almost crying with happiness when Hotch entered the room. He was about to ask how it was all going when JJ leapt up, startling everyone._

 _"I need to use the restroom" She darted out the room past Hotch, heading straight to the women's toilet._

 _"What did I miss?" Hotch asked, hoping they hadn't repelled the news like she had thought. If so- he and his team would need a serious talking to._

 _"Nothing, I don't think. We were getting on well, we asked why she had moved from Pennsylvania to here at such a young age and she froze. Are_ we _missing something?" Penelope asked, emphasising on the 'we' as she motioned between everyone._

 _"When JJ was 14 she was sexually abused by a serial rapist, who after her assault when under the radar and was never caught. She found out she was pregnant and her mother disowned her. Her auntie took her in and they moved here, where she gave birth to her daughter and raised her. At 18 her auntie died so she has basically been going at this on her own for some time. She has been nervous about telling you all because she has grown up with a lot of judging from a lot of people but I encouraged her that you were all understanding and welcoming, well, I hope you are all understanding and welcoming" He said, looking around them all sternly, hunting for the slightest bit of disgust or hatred, but all her saw was sympathy, relaxing him some._

 _"She should have just told us, of course we wouldn't judge her. We have witnessed many rape victim's downfalls in our time but I think it is very respectable at the fact she is still going and managed to get herself here" Emily said, everyone nodding in agreement._

 _"Well thank god for that, now could someone please go and get her" Hotch smiled slightly, Emily and Penelope both standing and leaving the room to collect the blonde. They walked into the toilet, seeing her leaning against a sink, her eyes shut. Emily cleared her throat, JJ jumping slightly._

 _"Sorry to startle you, are you alright?" She said, JJ smiling slightly._

 _"Yeah sorry, today is just a little overwhelming" She stated, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves._

 _"You know, we aren't going to judge you" Penelope said, JJ's eyes widening slightly._

 _"Agent Hotchner told you guys then?" She stated more than asked, Emily nodding as she took a step forward._

 _"Yeah, and we are with you every step of the way. It's so amazing how far you have gotten and we think it's incredible. You are very strong JJ" She said, tears forming in JJ's eyes._

 _"Thank you" She chocked, a lump forming in her throat. Penelope grinned and enveloped the emotional woman in her arms, JJ laughing as the gesture._

 _"Come one, we want to hear all about your daughter" Emily, taking JJ's hand and the three walked out of the toilets, linked hand in hand back into the conference room. Everyone each took a turn in hugging the blonde, even Reid, and they spent that day getting to know each other, and JJ's daughter._

Now here JJ was, 3 years later, sitting in her office on a Friday afternoon, getting ready for a sleepover at her apartment with the entire team and her daughter, who over the years had grown to be the best family JJ could ever ask for. Her life had been rough, but the outcome of it was better than she had ever expected. Packing her bag and leaving the office, she got straight in her car heading home, ready for a night with her family. She could finally look at herself and say she had made it, made it to the life she had always wished for.

She never noticed the black van trailing behind her, parking slightly down the road from her apartment block.

 **So it's kinda been left on a cliffhanger there... I don't know but anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this chapter is really small but I liked the way it ended and thought if I carried it on, it would have been too long so I ended it where I did.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews they literally make me so happy!**

 **So, how many of you guys are excited for S11?! I am majorly excited like I have a countdown on my phone and everything. I may not be able to watch it on Wednesday like all you Americans but I have my Thursday's for watching it online ;)**

 **Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before the premier or maybe another 2, you never know...**

 **On with the show and don't forget to drop me a review.**

 **PS (I promise this is the last of my A/N...) If you want to see any cute scenes between any of the characters drop me a PM or message in the review and I will make the moment happen. Whether it is JJ and her daughter, Spence and JJ, Penelope and Derek... I don't mind, I just want as many cute moments before my bombshell is dropped...**

 **Whoops, I said too much... Ah well, I'll keep you all hanging onto that ;)**

 **Here we go, don't forget to drop me a review...**

JJ exited the elevator, already hearing the music coming from her apartment. She thanked that the apartment next to her was vacant and those were the only two apartments on the floor. She just hoped the people below didn't mind a bit of noise; it was after all, a Friday night. Everyone was allowed to let loose. Opening the door, she laughed at the sight before her. Her apartment floor was covered with blankets and pillows, her couch bed pulled out and the door to the kitchen wide open. JJ could see all the food and drinks covering her kitchen sides, not being able to see one empty spot. The team was having a pillow fight, running around her living space. Much to Hotch's dismay she could see as he was being attacked by Rossi and Penelope. She looked around, seeing the group was missing two people. Derek and her daughter. As if on cue, a squealed was heard and Derek walked into the living space from down the hall, Olivia over his shoulder.

"I swear to God Derek put me down" She shouted, punching at his back.

"Or what small fry?" He challenged, winking at JJ as she shut the door. Hearing the door shut, she turned as best as she could on his shoulder and smiled, seeing her mom had arrived.

"I'll get mom on you" She shot back, 'ooh's' being passed around the group.

"Don't get me involved. You're on your own, small fry" JJ laughed, Olivia's mouth dropping open.

"Mom! You're supposed to be on my side" She whined, slumping in defeat on his shoulder.

"Who said I was taking sides?" She stated, walking to her bedroom to get changed. 10 minutes later she emerged to see Olivia was still over Derek's shoulder. She had grey sweatpants on with a black crop top, her hair thrown up in a pony and fluffy slipper-socks on.

"No need to show off Jay" Emily winked, JJ's six pack showing clearly making Derek swoon.

"Says you" JJ said, pointing to Emily's very toned arms shining through her vest top.

"Now ladies, lesbian-honest now-"Penelope was cut off when two pillows smacked her in the face, laughs being shared around.

"Something you care to share mom?" Olivia said with a smirk, JJ groaning in response.

"Thank you Pen, now my own daughter thinks I'm gay"

"What's wrong with being gay with me, hey?" Emily said, faking a hurt look as she put her hand over her heart. JJ just shook her head and launched a pillow at her. She turned to see Reid looking between everyone confused.

"You okay there Spence?" JJ laughed, though Reid just frowned in response.

"I don't remember anyone saying you were gay" He said, Penelope howling in response. JJ ruffled his hair and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh Spence" She grabbed herself a drink of water, filling up two glasses and walked back into the living room. Derek had his back to her and Olivia was swinging backwards and forwards, looking bored. She got her daughters attention, pointing to the glass in her hand. Olivia grinned, nodding and moving slightly, ready to launch off his shoulder. She held up three fingers and counted down to one, throwing the full glass of cold water all over Derek. He squealed loudly, releasing Olivia as she sprung off him, landing in a pile of pillows. He turned around, his top soaking wet, water dripping off his bald head.

"JJ what the hell happened to not taking sides" He groaned, JJ grinning in response.

"Who said I was?" And on that, she launched the second cup all over Olivia, soaking through her vest top and wetting her hair.

"Mom!" Olivia laughed, looking down at herself, then up at her mom.

"Oh it's on now" Her and Derek joined forces and the team stood, 6 on 2. Derek held up his hand, motioning between the two groups.

"This is such an unfair advantage. Let's do this properly" They nodded and all stood in a line, Derek and JJ in front of them.

"Me and JJ are team leaders" They all nodded, smiles all around. Considering they walked for the FBI, they were the most childish people alive.

"I choose Liv" Derek chose first, Olivia standing beside him, high fiving him.

"I choose Emily" JJ said, Emily mimicking Olivia and high fiving JJ. Next Derek chose Penelope, and then JJ chose Hotch, Morgan choosing Reid and JJ getting Rossi. They all split off into corners, huddling up like football teams ready to destroy each other.

"Okay JJ what is your tactic?" Rossi asked, them all speaking in hushed tones.

"Okay this is how it's going to go…" On the other side of the room, Derek spoke to his team, trying to figure out how to destroy the others.

"Okay this is what we are going to do…" 10 minutes later everyone separated, eyeing each other from across the room. Derek was about to say something when JJ's team dispersed and sat down, JJ stretching on her spot.

"I'm hungry, anyone up for pizza?" She asked, pulling out her phone and dialing the local pizza delivery service. Derek and his team stood in shock, looking between each other in confusion. Hotch and Rossi sat on the couch bed, talking about a film they watched last week on the jet home, Emily and JJ discussing what pizza they wanted. Emily took orders from everyone, giving JJ the list before going into the kitchen.

"So if they surrender, does that mean we win?" Reid asked, Derek shrugging in response.

"Stay on your toes, something is off here" He stated, the others nodding and dispersing around the room. JJ put the phone down, walking into the kitchen to find Emily.

"I think they fell for it" Emily whispered with a laugh, JJ nodding with a grin.

"This is going to be fun" JJ rubbed her hands together eagerly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't believe how much of a role I am on with this. I couldn't keep this chapter locked up anymore so got it out, I might even have another one before the day ends, you never know!**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews, they are really inspiring me to keep going and mean a lot to me.**

 _ **Jeid Spoby Delena**_ **\- I hope this fulfills your request for Morgan/JJ scenes, but I promise you there will be more ;) And whether it is friendship or more you'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **This chapter is pure fluff, like it's the fluffiest thing I think I've ever done, so I hope it's okay!**

 **The story is going to start rolling a bit more now after this, I just needed the first chapters to be fillers for what I have in store, I can't wait for you guys to see it.**

 **So on with the show, enjoy and drop me review! Byee...**

In an hour the pizzas had arrived and everyone was sitting down watching the first Harry Potter film, at Olivia's request, silently eating their pizza. Derek kept glancing at JJ every few minutes, still confused over her teams surrender. As everyone finished up their pizza, JJ went around collecting the rubbish, Hotch offering to help. They went into the kitchen, making sure they were out of ear reach before they started talking, the sound of the film drowning them out in the other room.

"Are you ready?" He asked, a small smirk on his face when JJ nodded. He had a baggy jumper on so was best to hold the weapons without suspicion.

"I've got mine and Emily's. I've hid them in the wash basket so when I take it to my room I'll call for her help and give hers to her. Try and get Rossi his without making it too obvious. I'm gonna give you four because you are the best at hiding them right now" He nodded, accepting the four weapons and putting them under his jumper, then taking Rossi's two and putting them in his pocket.

"Who are we going for?" He asked, securing them in his jumper before looking himself over, double checking they weren't obvious.

"Well they've all made it easy sitting by each other; I mean they are all huddled up for protection. I'm gonna go for Derek, Emily has Penelope, you can go for Liv and Rossi has Reid. I'm gonna have an extra one for Derek and I want you to soak her okay? After all, they did start this" She laughed, Hotch nodding with a grin. He left the room, leaving JJ to grab the basket and walk out to her room.

"Hey Em can you come help me with this a second?" JJ asked, pretending that she was struggling to manage the full basket. Emily frowned and nodded, helping JJ carry the basket to her bedroom.

"I know you were messing about my muscles but why couldn't you carry that? Are you alright?" She asked concerned, feeling the blonde's forehead. JJ swatted her arm away with a grin, removing her jeans from the basket to reveal the weapons. Emily's concerned frown spread out into a smile. She giggled like a little kid as she picked her two up. JJ held her three in her hands as they nodded to each other.

"Now or never. Go straight for Pen okay? And stay away from my TV" She laughed, the pair walking out. Everyone besides Hotch and Rossi were watching the TV intently, Harry just about to catch his first snitch for the Quiditch team. They nodded and on three JJ shouted,

"Now!" They stood and started launching their water balloons at their designated person. Screams of laughter were let out as they were all soaked, trying to defend themselves with the pillows they had. JJ launched her last one at Derek, getting him right on the head. Before anyone could speak, they all burst out laughing, Derek's team looking down at themselves, drenched.

"That's twice today" Derek grumbled, Olivia nodding in agreement.

"So, they never surrendered?" Reid asked, his long hair dripping down on the side of his face.

"No Reid, they didn't" Penelope said, laughing as she glared teasingly towards JJ and Emily.

"Come on Hotch why did you even approve this?" Derek asked, Hotch shrugging with a smile.

"Because- it's funny" He replied simply, JJ's team sharing high fives around each other. In retaliation, a wet pillow fight erupted as all the soaked pillows were launched at JJ's team, everyone laughing as they fought. Derek went straight for JJ the pair hitting each other with pillows. JJ grabbed a blanket and threw it over Derek laughing, though he just tackled her to the floor, throwing the blanket over the both of them.

"That was your idea?" He whispered a huge smile on his face.

"Every last bit, I'm kinda proud" She nodded, grinning in response.

"You should be" Before she could reply his lips came crashing down on hers, the pair melting into the kiss. JJ smiled against his lips as they continued kissing, neither noticing the blanket being pulled off them. They parted, looking up to see everyone looking down at them, smirks on their faces.

"I knew it! You owe me $20" Olivia shouted, holding her hand out to Penelope, who in response groaned, moving to get her bag.

"Woah, you guys were betting on us?" Derek said in shock, helping JJ stand who looked to her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I told her that you guys would end up together before mom's birthday but she said it would be after. Since mom's birthday is in two months, I think I win" Olivia explained, taking to $20 out of Penelope's hand and skipping to her room to put it away.

"Damn 13 year old" Penelope groaned, sitting down in a mood. JJ just shook her head looking between Derek and everyone.

"So, are you guys officially a thing now?" Emily asked, looking between her two friends happily.

"I guess, Derek?" She looked to him, buckling under the pressure. He grinned and picked her up placing another kiss on her lips.

"Officially a thing" Everyone cheered, though JJ looked to Hotch who stood looking at them.

"Of course if we don't have to transfer that is" She said, Derek looking to Hotch as well.

"Keep it professional and Strauss won't be bothered. Congratulations" He smiled, JJ grinning as she kissed Derek again.

"Does that mean the flirting is going to stop?" Reid asked, JJ shaking her head at him, Rossi laughing at the young genius.

"Kid, it hasn't even begun" Everyone laughed, Olivia coming back out her room looking proud at her latest winning.

"You missy, won't be betting anymore. And you won't be provoking it" JJ said looking between Olivia and Penelope, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Yes mom" The pair said simultaneously, JJ shaking her head at them as the giggled to each other. It was at that moment everything seemed to fall into place. JJ and Morgan had finally started dating after 3 years of constant flirting and the team was happy. What they didn't know what that it wasn't going to last for long. The pieces in all their lives would be falling out of place, sooner or later.

 **OH NO! Haha cliffhanger? I don't know- kinda is kinda isn't... Anyway, hopefully I'll be back later today or hopefully tomorrow... For all my American readers, enjoy the season premier tonight- and for everyone in the 'We are in the UK and watch it on Thursdays' club, I'm with you and hope your Thursday is full of Criminal Minds! Until next time, Review Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Didn't I say I would be back before the end of the night... I have been working on coursework half the night and when my brain decided to stop feeding me Science, I quit for the night, and here I am, presenting you with another chapter.**

 **Again, this one is short but to the point and I think you guys will enjoy it. It's fluffy yet it has suspense building so I hope it's okay.**

 **Also, sorry for the kinda large time jump, it fitted better with JJ and Derek being together for a while rather than just a few months but if you guys want more information about the months leading up to this time frame, leave me a message in the reviews or PM me and I shall do some flashback scenes to fill in the gaps.**

 **Tomorrow I have a full day of college than I am at a football match and obviously when I get home I am going to be watching Criminal Minds so I won't be posting tomorrow, but I shall be back hopefully with another chapter for Friday.**

 **Until then, enjoy and drop me a review...**

 _18 months later_

JJ and Morgan walked into their apartment, shutting them door behind themselves. JJ still smiled at the saying, their apartment. It made her happy to think that they were still going strong after a year and a half of being together and that he had moved in with her 2 months ago. He still had his apartment which they used if it's closer to a bar from a night out or the occasional night if they went home separately but they practically lived at JJ's now, even Clooney was staying with them. They had just gotten back from a tough case, effecting JJ more than most and needed a good night sleep. Olivia was staying at Penelope's because she has been staying there during the case and due to them arriving home at 1am, they thought best to leave her there another night and pick her up tomorrow after work. JJ slumped down on the couch, closing her eyes as Derek sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, knowing she had been on edge ever since they got off the jet in Ohio. She shook her head, tears falling out of her closed eyes. Derek took her head, causing her to open her eyes and look at him, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"I kept seeing her in them, every time we got a new victim I just saw her" The case had been about blonde haired, blue eyes teenagers being raped and killed, dumped in an alleyway. They had all taken a strong hit from it, but JJ more than most. They all looked like Olivia, and the resemblance scared JJ sometimes.

"Babe I know, but you know she is safe. She is with Penelope safe and sound" Derek soothed, enveloping her in his arms.

"I just want to see her. I want to give her a hug and just know that I have her again" She cried, burying herself deeper into his arms.

"Do you want me to go and get her? Pen won't mind JJ you know that" JJ shook her head, looking up at him.

"I can't disturb her, not this late. It was just hard, seeing her every time we had a new victim"

"I know, I saw it too" He said, JJ immediately feeling guilty. Derek was close with them, but ever since they started dating he and Liv had grown closer than she had ever seen her with anyone. They were inseparable, and jumping on the guilt train was selfish of her, he knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm sorry Derek, I just forget how close you guys are. I mean- you're Derek and Liv" She said, laughing through her tears. Derek laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"You're her mom JJ, its okay to feel like you do" She placed a kiss on his lips, standing with him.

"Let's go to bed, you look terrible" She laughed, Derek frowning at her.

"Thanks JJ, way to keep me going" He said with a smirk, punching her arm lightly.

"I can't wait to see what you look like tomorrow after doing all the paperwork you have due in" She stated, his groan making her laugh even more.

"Don't even remind me. Hey, don't you have a meeting tomorrow with the director?" JJ stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that! What am I going to wear, how am I going to do my hair? Why did I forget about this?" She rambled, her head flying in millions of directions.

"JJ calm down, we will set the alarm for 6 instead of 7 and you can have an extra hour to get ready okay? You'll be fine" She nodded, running her hand through her hair.

"Okay, it'll be fine" She mumbled, the pair getting changed and jumping into bed. Being so tired they never performed their normal routines. They never shut all the curtains and blinds, they never set the alarm, they never turned off the switches for the TV, they never double checked the door and windows to see if they were locked. Much to the man on the other side of the doors benefit, it wasn't locked. Waiting an extra hour in the corridor, he decided now was the time. He picked the lock, easily gaining access into their apartment. He shut the door over, not completing shutting it in case they woke up while he was still in the apartment. Slowly walking around, he grinned sadistically at all the pictures along the walls, the pictures of her precious family and the BAU team. He made his way into their bedroom, the two sleeping soundly in their double bed. JJ had her head nestled into Morgan's side, his arm wrapped protectively over her shoulders. Making his way towards her safe, he entered the code and opened the door, swapping the guns he had swapped earlier in the week back to normal. He had followed them to Ohio, getting into her room in the hotel to swap her gun. Luckily, she wasn't in need of the one he had given her, making it easy to cover up his tracks. Shutting the safe door slowly, he cringed as it clicked shut, looking over his shoulder and sighing when they never made a sound. Leaving the room, he took one last look back at the two before leaving, slowly closing the apartment door behind himself. JJ chose the wrong man to mess with. She thought he was some weak and pathetic man who had given up on his sadistic ways, but she was so wrong in so many ways. He had been plotting his revenge, slowly and carefully, and the second she joined the FBI she just made so much challenging and amazing, he had to make it perfect. His plan was set and in motion, he just needed the trigger and it would be set. Luckily for him, everything in JJ's world would be falling apart a lot quicker than he had anticipated.

 **Oh another kinda cliffhanger for you guys to hang onto- hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review. Reviews speed up the time between updates and the more I get the faster I will be back here with another chapter! Until next time amigos...! (- The only word of Spanish I actually know considering I took it at GCSE for 5 years ;D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who is back with another chapter... ME!**

 **I hated not uploading anything yesterday because this was sitting on my laptop but I made it extra long for you lovelies and I hope the days wait was worth it.**

 **How awesome was the first episode guys?! I was up at 12am this morning watching it because I couldn't wait another day when I got home late, I had to watch it! The end scared me but seeing Morgan so angry and asdfghjkl made him 1000x hotter, don't you agree? ;)**

 **Anyway... I** **actually really like this chapter, I don't know why it just turned out better than I had expected so I** **hope you all enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review when you done and tell me what you think.**

JJ squinted at the light shining through the blinds. She frowned, sitting up in bed as she rubbed her eyes. She looked down at Derek who was sound asleep, smiling at how content he looked. Yawning, she looked to the clock on her bedside table, gasping at the time

 _7.48am_

Jumping out of bed she shook Derek, starling him.

"What's happened, are you alright?" He asked, sitting up in bed seeing JJ darting around the room.

"You didn't set the alarm Derek! I'm going to be late for my meeting and the director is going to kill me" She snapped, glaring at him as she grabbed the closest outfit in her wardrobe and stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He winced at the time, knowing her meeting was at 8.30am and she had to get ready and get to work. 20 minutes later she ran out of the bathroom, brushing herself off as she looked in the mirror.

"JJ you look perfect" He said, JJ looking sideways at him as she started plating her hair. She had a pair of black work pants on, a white blouse and a short black blazer. She has black high heels on and finished a side plate completing her outfit.

"You can take your car today because I really have to go" She said, grabbing her gun and badge out the safe and kissing his head before running out the bedroom, a few seconds later Derek hearing the front door slam shut. He sighed and started getting ready, texting Hotch telling him he would be a little late.

4 hours later JJ walked to the elevator with the director, trying to ignore the teams stares through the bullpen doors and she concluded her conversation with him.

"You're an asset to this team agent Jareau, don't let stupid mistakes ruin that for you otherwise I might have to reconsider denying the pentagon of their request for you" The director said to JJ with a raised eyebrow. She nodded, shaking his hand as he called for the elevator.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again I can assure you" He nodded and walked into the elevator, the doors closing behind him. JJ stood for a moment, tears stinging her eyes as she watched the numbers go down. Storming away to her office, she slammed the door shut, punching the door in anger as the events played over in her head.

 _JJ was sitting opposite the director, the meeting so far going well. She was explaining some of the teams past successes when the director's office phone suddenly started ringing._

 _"Excuse me a moment agent Jareau" She nodded as he picked the phone up, a frown covering his face as the person on the other end spoke._

 _"Yes agent Jareau is here with me now" JJ perked up, wondering who was on the phone with him._

 _"I see, and this is agent Jareau's doing?" He didn't look pleased._

 _"Okay we will have a word. Thank you Erin" JJ frowned. Strauss, what did she want? He hung up the phone, taking a deep breath before looking to JJ._

 _"That was your section chief, Erin Strauss" She nodded, her hands all of a sudden starting to sweat._

 _"She says she has just received a complaint from the DC local police department" JJ frowned even more. A complaint? About her?_

 _"I see, what does this have to do with me sir?"_

 _"They said they called you on a case consult" JJ remembered. It was Friday just gone. They had called about 3 random murders that had no connection. She had denied their request, having had a high emergency case that needed their attention a lot more than this one did._

 _"Yes that is correct. There had been 3 murders around the DC area, but the murders had no connection what so ever. It was a shooting, a strangling and a stabbing victim but they were all of different backgrounds and ethnics, there was no connection, not even slightly" She said, the case coming back to her very clearly._

 _"Well they have called up complaining that there has been another shooting in the same area as the other killings. They are blaming you for this murder saying it could have been prevented if you had taken their case"_

 _"Sir I can assure you, I take my job very seriously and denying cases is a hard part of this job. I had 2 cases, this being one of them and the other being multiple killings of blonde haired, blue eyed teenagers. I knew from past experiences we had to go after the child killer because it is of a much high priority than those other killings. I sent them a profile to help them out but in the moment there wasn't much more that I could do to help them" She explained, having had many distressed detectives calling up with complaints like this, just none had ever gone to Strauss before._

 _"So the case you took in Ohio had nothing to do with the fact the victims were of a similar looking to your daughter? Or that the time before that when they called the case you chose was of victims similar to agent Morgan? I am sensing a common occurrence here agent Jareau" JJ froze. Was he seriously using her relationship with Derek as a come back? And bringing Olivia into it was a bold move._

 _"I can promise you sir my relationship with agent Morgan does not affect my work and neither does the fact I have a daughter. You don't question agent Hotchner when he chooses child cases over others because of his son, so I don't see how it is fair to discriminate against me" She shot back, raising an eyebrow at the man before her._

 _"Agent Jareau you need to understand that agent Hotchner has never received a complaint and this unit could do without them with their reckless past. I had a phone call from the pentagon the other day requesting for you to move to their department, but I refused because you are a valuable asset to this team and the bureau. I am seriously staring to reconsider my decision"_

 _"You don't need to consider anything sir, this won't happen again I swear and I'll sort out my mistake with the DC local police department as soon as I can" He stopped for a moment, the pair staring into each-other's eyes challengingly before he stood, JJ following suit._

 _"I have faith in you agent Jareau, but Strauss has ordered that agent Hotchner keeps a close eye on your for the next few months, so don't mess anything up" He said, JJ following him as they walked out of the meeting room._

Hotch sat in his office, looking up when his door opened.

"Erin, what can I do for you?"

"Sit agent Hotchner, we need to have a talk about agent Jareau" He sat down, a frown on his face.

"What about agent Jareau? She is currently in a meeting with the director"

"I know, I spoke with him briefly before" He froze. Why was she in the meeting with them? That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"I see" He said, still confused over what was happening.

"Agent Jareau received a complaint this morning from the DC local police department. She is prioritizing cases over others and resulted in someone else being killed"

"I don't see how this is an issue. Agent Jareau's job is to choose cases for us to go to and if one prioritizes over another then so be it, it's the job and she takes it very seriously" He said back, knowing JJ would never purposefully turn down a case.

"Does she take it seriously when she brings her personal life into the mix?" She shot back, Hotch frowning, not knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Agent Jareau on many occasions has chosen a case revolving around her personal life. For example, she refused this case to go to Ohio where blonde haired, blue eyed teenagers were being raped and killed, all similar to her daughter. Last week she denied this case as well, choosing one with victims with a similar background to agent Morgan. I am seeing a common reoccurrence agent Hotchner and it isn't acceptable"

"Erin I can tell you know, agent Jareau does not choose these cases because of their close similarities to her life, but does it because they are higher up in priority than others. I finalize where we go, not agent Jareau, and not once have I ever thought she was being biased with her case choosing"

"I want to keep an eye on her over the next few months. If I get the slightest response that she is getting to emotionally involved with cases she is gone. Do you understand me?" Hotch nodded, standing as the woman left the office, following and standing in the door way until she left the bullpen. He walked down the ramp, approaching the team.

"Where is JJ?" He asked, everyone pointing in the direction of her office as he left towards it. He knocked on the door, a grumbled 'come in' being heard as he opened the door. He saw JJ sitting on the edge of her desk, fiddling with a white bandage she had started to wrap around her knuckles. She looked up, frowning when she saw Hotch in the door way.

"I just had a meeting with Strauss" He stated, JJ sighing as she stood upright.

"If you are here to tell me I'm fired, I'd happily walk out that door right now" She said, Hotch shutting the door behind him as he walked towards her.

"Was he that harsh on you?" She nodded, tears starting to spill out her eyes.

"I don't know what to do Hotch? I can't stop prioritizing cases that I think need it because the victims look like someone I care about. If that's how I have to do my job now I don't want to do it anymore because that is not how it works. I sit and go over hundreds of cases a day and now all of a sudden I have to start taking ones that don't even need a profile sent out because I'm too emotionally involved. I can't do that Hotch, I just can't" She explained, her head falling into her hands in defeat. Today was just not going the way she had planned.

"JJ look at me- you are not going to lose your job and I am not going to fire you alright? This will blow over but you keep going at it the way you were before. I will personally speak to the DC locals and get them off your case with these killings and I want you to keep doing what you always do. You're a credit to this team and over my dead body will you lose your job because one stupid complaint has unraveled 99 other problems" She looked up nodding, rubbing under her eyes to clear any running mascara.

"Now, what did you do to your hand?" He asked, motioning down to the bandage that was starting to fall off.

"I punched the door" She whispered, suddenly ashamed at her angry outburst. He sighed, unraveling the bandage to reveal her bruised knuckles, blood oozing out of numerous cuts dotted around the bruised area.

"I want you to go down to the first floor and get this wrapped up properly. Then come back up here and do what you do best. Got it?" She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Got it"

 **How horrible is Strauss and Director please... So, this chapter was majorly long and I hope you all enjoy it! Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fabulous readers! I am back yet again with another chapter and things are really starting to heat up for the team and especially JJ, Derek and Olivia!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to drop me a review!**

 **On with the show...!**

JJ exited the elevator, the bandage that had been securely wrapped around her bruised knuckles already starting to irritate her as she fiddled with it. She didn't notice the figure blocking her way as she turned to go to her office and rammed into the stiff body, almost falling down when arms wrapped around her shoulders steadying her.

"I'm so sorry" She looked up, her boyfriend staring at her with concerned filled eyes.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" He asked, holding it within his large hands, carefully rubbing the bandage, looking up worried when she winced.

"I punched a door" She whispered to him, accepting his hug when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're meeting didn't go too well did it" JJ shook her head against his chest, immediately pulling away when someone cleared their throat behind them. Strauss was standing by them, her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised. JJ pushed Morgan away, looking to their section chief with wide eyes. She shook her head, taking a threatening step towards the blonde who stood her ground, inwardly shaking.

"Is once not a good enough warning for you agent Jareau?" She shouted, JJ cringing as she took another step towards her.

"It won't happen again ma'am I swear" She said, her confidence shrinking with every piercing look the woman gave her.

"I want you to get your stuff and go home. I don't want to see you in the office for the rest of the day" She said, her voice low but still equally threatening. JJ nodded, walking to her office to get her things. Strauss glared at Morgan, ignoring the team's stares from outside the bullpen as she walked away from the scene. Morgan stood shocked, wondering what the hell had just happened. He thought she was fine with them dating? They had hugged in the halls many times before, hell they had even kissed once or twice. Never had she seen Strauss so pissed or JJ so terrified. He practically ran to her office, almost knocking her over again as she came hurtling out the door. He stopped her, JJ tensing under his hold scaring him.

"JJ what the hell is going on?" He asked, pulling JJ in close but she denied the contact, moving away.

"This needs to stop, we are making it too obvious" She whispered, tears filling her eyes once again as she saw the hurt in his.

"She is fine with us dating Jen, we had the talk with her almost a year ago. It's not like we are being inappropriate or anything" JJ shook her head, taking another step away from him.

"This, it's just too- complicated right now. It's effecting our work" He frowned, shaking his head trying to get close to her but she was just taking more steps away from him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" His voice broke, shattering JJ's heart.

"No- I mean, no, I just-" She stuttered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she ran away from him, ignoring the teams calls as she went down the stairs. Derek stood by her office, tears streaming down his cheeks, the team looking backwards and forwards from the broken man and the swinging door to the stairs, shocked at the scene that had just unfolded.

JJ drove home recklessly, not caring as the tears continued to run away from her eyes. She arrived home, stumbling into her apartment before slamming the door, sliding down the wooden frame as sobs rattled her body. She ignored the continuous ringing of her cell phone in her bag as she continued to cry, trying to think of more ways the day could go wrong.

After what seemed like days of crying, but was only 2 hours, she got up and walked to her bedroom, stopping outside Olivia's room. She opened the door, smiling at how neat and organised her daughter's bedroom was. She could still smell her perfume from the days before she went to stay at Penelope's, still hear her laughter as Penelope rushed her to pack her things so they could head out. She knew Olivia should be home soon, she was only in for a few hours for a test and then she would be coming straight home. She frowned when she saw a blue Tardis covered book on the floor, bending over to inspect it. Her daughter was a huge Doctor Who fan and JJ had spent last Christmas getting her every Doctor Who themed present possible. She had gotten her a sonic screwdriver for each of her favourite doctor's and even gone to the lengths of getting a professional painter out on Christmas Eve night while she was sleeping to paint a Tardis on her wardrobe door, the painting being the length of the door and detailed down to the last word on the blue police box, but she had never seen this book before. Opening it up, she smiled slightly at how worn away the pages were, noting that the book must be very important to her daughter. On the first page she saw written in huge blue letters, 'This diary is property of the Doctors yet to be found companion Olivia Rosaline Jareau. Do no read unless you are the Doctor'. It seemed to have been written a long time ago, as her daughters handwriting hadn't been like that in years. She flicked through some pages noting how the handwriting changed as the book went on. It was a large book, a least having a few hundred pages in it. She looked at the front cover again, tempted to not read it. She had a diary and would kill if anyone read through it but her and Olivia were close, they told each other everything. Nearly everything in her diary she had shared with Olivia so she suspected it to be vice versa for her. She sat on her well-made bed, opening the first page. She wasn't reading into detail, just skimming and scanning some of the pages. As she progressed, her eyes became wide as she realised what the first few pages were about. They were about her, about her assault, about growing up, about when she told her. She couldn't believe that Olivia had been writing about it all, she thought she had gotten over it a long time ago. Hearing the door to her apartment slam shut, she put the book down, leaving Olivia's room to see her standing in the living room, looking at JJ's bag confused, she turned around, smiling when she saw her mom.

"Mom, what are you doing home?" JJ ignored the question and went straight to the diary, not beating around the bush.

"I found your diary in your room" She stated, seeing Olivia's recognition as she took a step towards her.

"I must have dropped it when I was packing my bag for Pen's. Thank you" JJ stopped Olivia walking past her, Olivia frowning in response.

"I read your diary" She said, Liv's eyes opening in shock.

"Why the hell would you do that? I don't go snooping through your diary, do I?!" She shouted, dropping her bag in anger.

"Well I tell you everything so it wouldn't make any difference if you did. I thought we shared things Liv?"

"Yeah we do but maybe there are some things I just don't want you knowing! How far did you get into it?"

"Not far, you know just the parts were you were ashamed by the fact I was raped and that was how you were conceived! If you had a problem with it, I would rather you have told me than keep something like that bottled up!" She shouted back, Olivia cowering at her tone used.

"That was a long time ago, like 2 years. It was a big bombshell for you to drop on me, mom. You can't expect me to have been fine with it and just move on"

"I would have rather you have come to me and tell me that. Can you tell me nothing without feeling ashamed?" Olivia froze, realised she had a lot more things bottled up than she would like to admit. JJ noticed the inward battle in her daughters eyes, shaking her head, hurt by the silent confession.

"Oh so there are more things you have hidden from me? This is just great" She said, her voice lowering as she buried her head into her hands.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes as her mom just shook her head, looking up, her eyes mimicking Olivia's. She sighed, not thinking she had any tears left after today.

"Nothing, it just doesn't matter. Nothing matters any more" She walked away, slamming her bedroom door behind herself. Olivia stood in the hall for a moment, walking to grab her phone before going into the kitchen. She dialled Derek's number, taken back by the sound of his defeated voice down the phone.

 _"Derek Morgan"_

"Derek? It's Liv?" She heard shuffling before he came through again, sounding more alert than he did a few seconds ago.

 _"Why aren't you in your test? Is everything alright?"_

"I finished an hour ago and came straight home. Mom was here" He sighed, Olivia frowning in response.

"What happened because I have never seen her like this before? She looks so defeated"

 _"I'll explain later sweetie, is your mom there?"_

"No she stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. I don't really want to disturb her to be honest. When are you coming home?"

 _"I don't think I'm staying at yours tonight, I think your mom needs space. How about I come get you in half an hour and we go out for a bit, leave her to unwind"_

"Yeah okay" They ended the call and Olivia walked to her room, sighing when she saw her diary lying open on her bed, a dint where she guessed her mom had been sitting. She got changed, tying her hair up and looking in the mirror at herself. Today had been another bad day, and she had to hide the evidence. It seemed like her mom and Derek had a lot more to worry about right now than her messed up life. She had a t-shirt on with a pair of jeans, deciding against the crop top for now. She left her room, lifting her hand to knock on her mom's bedroom door before deciding against it. She wrote a quick note and stuck it to her door, grabbing her phone before leaving out the door, waiting for Derek outside.

JJ sat on the edge of her bed, not bothering to look up as she heard the door slam shut distant in the apartment. It was official, nothing could get any more worse today. Well, that's what she thought anyway.

 **Oh wow, poor JJ! Could you think of anything else that could go wrong for her? I could ;)**

 **Drop me a review, try and figure out what I have planned. I have dropped a few hints here and there so let's see if anyone is close... Until next time, keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I was up at god knows what hour writing this because I just couldn't stop! I would have uploaded it last night but I wanted to proof read it before I uploaded it and wasn't going to do that when I was half asleep at 3.30am!**

 **So, this chapter is where the big bombshell is dropped, I hope you are all prepared for it...**

 **I shall not say any more... Good luck!**

Olivia sat on the bench outside the apartment building, Derek pulling up not 5 minutes later in his black SUV. He got out, immediately wrapping Olivia up in a hug. She melted into his arms, loving the physical contact.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. Ice cream on me" She smiled and nodded, the pair walking to the park down the street, neither noticing the two police cars pull up in the apartment car park when they rounded the corner. They walked for about 5 minutes before coming to the park entrance, sitting on a swing set in silence before Olivia spoke, her eyes cast down.

"Mom read my diary. That's why we argued before. She doesn't like that there are things I haven't told her"

"To some extent I disagree, I mean we all have our secrets. But, it depends what you hid from her"

"When she first told me she was raped, I was so ashamed. I mean, I grew up without a dad. On father's day all my friends would be leaving school with cards they made and I never had a father figure in my life. Finding out that some man I never knew was my dad and he was a serial rapist was hard for me to cope with. I mean, I never really thought about mom's age and mine until she told me properly, and I will admit I was ashamed when people asked me where my dad was and that I had to lie because it wasn't to be shared but I got over it. My mom is the best person in my life, she is my mom and dad and everything in between, and so I moved on and came to hate him as much as she did" She explained, a tear falling down her cheek. Derek sighed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You know when I was just a bit younger than you, I was assaulted by a man who ran the local youth club. My dad was shot when I was 10 and I went on a downward spiral after that, started hanging around with people a lot older than me, doing things I really shouldn't have done, and he took me under his wing and helped me get back on track. One day he took me to his cabin, and I thought I was special to him, just like a son. But he raped me, assaulted me in a lot of ways. I felt dirty and was ashamed of who I was, and so I never told anyone. It nearly destroyed me, but I realised that I couldn't let it rule my life and left the second I could. Now here I am, working with the BAU. It's okay to feel ashamed, some of the greatest people I know have gone through a rough patch and gotten through it to become something bigger and better, your mom being one of those people" Olivia looked up to him in shock, tears falling down her face as she felt his pain, heard his agony in his voice. She stood and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you" She whispered, Derek smiling as he hugged her back.

"You know, no matter what you can tell your mom anything. I know you think some things are best hidden away, but the more you do it the more it can destroy you" Olivia pulled back, looking him in the eye. She knew she should tell him. She knew somebody should be told, she just didn't want the attention. Derek could see the inward battle in her eyes and took her hand, a serious but soft look on his face.

"Olivia if there is something you need to get out, you need to do it. I hate seeing that battle in your eyes" She nodded, slowly lifting her top up slightly to show her stomach. Derek gasped in anger and shock at the sight. Her thin abdomen was covered in cuts and bruises, Derek just making out a foot-mark across the bottom of her stomach.

"Olivia who did this?" He said, his fists clenching in anger as she dropped her shirt ashamed.

"Some girls found my diary and read through it the other week. They found out about mom and have been using it against me. Yesterday when I was leaving school a few girls and boys surrounded me, started calling me dirty and saying that I was a slut like mom but I defended her, because I know she isn't a slut, it wasn't her fault what happened. They didn't like that I was defending her and attacked me"

"Do you know who they all were?" She shook her head, looking up to him with tear filled eyes.

"The people who actually did it were older than me, but the girls who were calling me names are in my class" She sobbed, her head falling into her hands as she cried.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, taking her in his arms as she cried.

"About a month. They make me do things, saying if I don't do it they will tell everyone that I sleep around when I don't"

"What do they make you do sweetie?"

"They make me touch boys when I don't want to, make them do it back to me and say that if I fight them off they will tell everyone. I'm sorry I never told you or mom, I thought you wouldn't believe me and think I was dirty" She cried, her sobs shaking her small body as Derek rocked her back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Olivia listen to me very carefully okay? We would never ever think that, I want you to promise me that if anything ever happens you tell us straight away, no matter how stupid it is. I'm going to fix this and you are going to move school, we will sort this all out I promise you" She nodded against his chest, Derek feeling tears fall as she continued to cry. After she had calmed down, she pulled away, still keeping hold of his shirt slightly.

"I want to go and see mom" He nodded, taking her hand as they started to walk slowly back to the apartment. The sight that greeted them when they arrived back was not what they expected. Half a dozen police officers stood outside the apartment block, evidence bags being carried to one of the two cars parked up. Olivia immediately noticed her diary in a bag, pulling Derek.

"That's my diary" She shouted, letting go of Derek and running to the officer with the bag. Derek followed her, holding her back before she went to snatch the bag out of his hand.

"Hey that's mine" She shouted, catching the officer's attention.

"I'm sorry this area is closed off for residents only currently" He said, looking away again.

"I am a resident. I live on the 4th floor" He looked back to her, a frown on his face.

"You live with Jennifer Jareau?"

"We both do, can you explain to us what's going on?" Derek said stepping in. The officer called another one over, who seemed to be in charge of the situation.

"These two say they live with Jennifer" He thanked the man and ushered him away, turning to Derek and Olivia.

"Hello, I'm Officer Jones, the lead officer on Miss Jareau's case" He said, holding out his hand for Derek to shake.

"Case? What case?" Olivia asked, looking between the two men confused.

"Can I ask what both your relations are to Miss Jareau?" He asked, Olivia frowning when he never answered her question.

"I'm Derek Morgan, her boyfriend and this is her daughter Olivia" He shook Olivia's hand, though she felt a shiver run down her spine at the touch.

"If you two could come with me, I'll give you a ride to the station where we can talk more privately"

"Talk privately about what? Where is my mom?" Olivia asked, getting inpatient.

"Miss Jareau is a suspect to our murder investigation"

XXX

JJ got changed out of her work clothes, throwing on a crop top and sweatpants before leaving her room. She sat herself down on the couch, not even getting a chance to think before there was a knock on the door. She stood and looked through the hole, frowning when she saw a group of police officers outside her door, guns drawn. She opened the door, the officer in the front looking up.

"Are you Jennifer Jareau?" He asked, JJ nodding in response.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We need to search your apartment, we have a warrant" JJ took the piece of paper out his hand, eyes wide as she read through it while the officers piled into her apartment.

"Suspect in a murder investigation? Is this a joke?" She shouted, the man taking the warrant off her.

"I'm afraid not ma'am" She stood in the door way shocked, staring at the officer who was standing by her, as if she would try and run. A few minutes went by when a voice rang out from down the hall, freezing JJ on the spot.

"I found one of the murder weapons" A rookie by the looks of it walked out from around the corner, his gloved hand wrapped around a knife, dried blood all over it. The officer who handed the warrant to her came out next, pulling out his hand cuffs. He roughly cuffed JJ, her struggling no use to his large frame.

"Jennifer Jareau, you are under arrest for the murder of Louis Harmon, and on suspicion of murder of John Thorpe, Tyler Davis and Rob McNeil. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, it's been two days since I updated, that is so unlike me ;) I am actually so happy with the amount of reviews I am getting, I know to a lot of people it isn't a lot but to me it is. I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone of you!**

 **This chapter is small but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoy reading it! Don't forget to review!**

JJ sat in an interrogation room in the DC police department, her head in her hands. After a lot of bargaining she had managed to let them un-cuff her, resulting in an officer standing opposite her, staring daggers in her direction. She ignored him, hoping that they had at least notified someone of where she was. Her memory flashed back to when Derek had been arrested for murder, which obviously was a mistake, and she prayed they could get her out of this stupid mistake like they had with him. But the thing was, he had been framed by someone from his past. Who would want to frame her, and for something like this. Suddenly the door burst open, JJ's hopes dropping when the lead officer shut the door behind himself.

"You need to call my boss" JJ stated, the man sitting opposite her with a case file.

"Agent Hotchner will be notified" He said, pulling out numerous pictures and throwing them in front of her. She never even flinched. She had seen thousands upon thousands of crime scene photos in her time, why should a few more bother her.

"Do you know who these people are?" She looked down, recognising them from the files she had seen when the department requested the case, but their names slipped her mind.

"I can't remember their names no" She said looking back up. He laughed to himself, causing her to frown.

"You are just like he profiled" He said, JJ leaning back in her metal chair.

"Who is he?"

"Your boss, agent Hotchner. He called me up, saying that he would help with the case as much as he could and sent me over a profile for the killer. I have it here, would you like me to read it to you?" He never give her much chance to answer as he pulled the piece of paper out, starting to read. This was just like with Derek, the right profile convicting the wrong person.

"Your killer will be a male or female, the cleanness of the murders leading to a male suffering from OCD or a female, but you shouldn't rule anyone out. Due to the different types of weapons used, and the variety in victims, they will most likely disengage themselves from the murders, not bothering to remember the victims or the motives as to why they were chosen, and if found will deny all involvement to the kills. They will keep the murder weapons hidden, not the worry any persons living with them. Also, they will have a high end job, the control they have over the victims being normal behaviour for them, as they think they are higher up to everyone around them. Do I need to continue, seems to me like I just described my only suspect, who happened to have two of the murder weapons hidden away in her safe" He said, JJ's throat going dry as he progressed into the profile.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The only things in my safe are my gun and badge. I'm FBI for crying out loud!" She exploded, the officer who had been watching her taking a threatening step forward.

"Your boss advised us to trace the bullets left in the latest victim, them coming back as a match to a federal issued gun. Your gun. This gave us enough evidence to get the search warrant, and as your safe was left open my officer found the knife used to kill the second victim" JJ shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"I didn't kill anyone!" She said through gritted teeth, Officer Jones shaking his head as he collected the pictures in.

"You have really got it into your head haven't you? How many times did you have to repeat that to yourself to make you believe it?"

"Not once, considering I never killed anyone" She shot back, watching as he stood with the file.

"What would your daughter think right now, seeing you like this, denying the murders you clearly committed? It's a shame, she couldn't even have one decent parent to keep her going. One was a rapist and the other a serial killer. You should be disappointed that you never treated her good enough" On that he left, JJ burying her head into her hands as a sob escaped her dry throat, crying as the door was slammed shut, both of the officers leaving her alone to drown in her despair.

XXX

Derek sat in the family room with Olivia, the officer's words going around his head.

 _We found two of the murder weapons in her safe._

 _She will be convicted for the murders._

 _Your girlfriend is guilty._

Olivia paced the room, starting to get irritated at the fact they wouldn't let her call the team. Morgan seemed to be in state of shock, irritating Olivia still.

"Dammit Derek! You're an FBI agent, do something! Don't you have any authority here?" She exploded after nearly 20 minutes of silence. He looked up to her, standing as he engulfed her in a hug.

"Not even a little bit Liv. We don't have jurisdiction so we are here as family only, nothing more" On that Officer Jones entered the room, Derek pulling away from Olivia as the pair looked to the man.

"It seems it is going to take a lot more to get a confession out of her" Olivia's blood boiled, Derek having to hold her back as she tried to take an advancing step towards the man.

"It's hard to confess to something you didn't do" She spat, shaking away Derek's comforting hand as she turned away from the officer. Jones sighed, rolling his eyes at the young girl making Derek growl.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, nobody wants to find out their mom is a serial killer, but the evidence is set in stone. There is nothing anyone can do about it"

"I want to see her" Derek said bluntly, the officer shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that"

"She has the right to a lawyer and clearly she isn't thinking straight right now so I get to decide for her. I want you to call my team and get them down here. Our boss is an ex-attorney and I want him at her side for this. She has the right you can't deny her of that" Derek argued, snapping out of his haze as he put on his game face. JJ was innocent and he was going to prove it, whether it was the last thing he did or not she was going to leave here handcuff free. He nodded, allowing Derek to pull out his phone as he dialled Hotch's number.

XXX

Hotch sat in his office, signing off another report when is cell started ringing. He looked to the caller ID, frowning.

"Derek where are you? I thought you were going out with Olivia"

 _"Hotch we have an issue"_ The sound of Derek's frantic voice worried him, Hotch standing from his desk as he walked out of his office.

"Hold on I'm getting the team now" He silently ushered the team into the conference room. They all followed quickly, Hotch putting the phone on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Derek you're on speaker. What's going on?"

 _"JJ's been arrested?"_ Everyone gasped, Reid frowning as he leaned closer to the phone which was now residing on the table.

"Arrested? Arrested for what?"

 _"For murder"_

 **Oh no! Do you guys really think JJ is innocent? Or is she really on a downward spiral? Who knows! (well, I do but I'm not sharing) Review and hopefully I'll be back tomorrow with more. If not, I'll most likely be here Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I knew it wouldn't take me long to get back here. I'm just going to get straight into this chapter... No long AN like usual...**

 **Enjoy and review!**

The team stood around the phone shocked, not believing what they had just heard. It was like with Derek all over again, one of their own being convicted for something they clearly never did.

"What do they have against her?" Rossi asked, knowing it had to be solid for them to arrest an FBI agent.

 _"_ _They said she had two of the murder weapons in her safe and that she matches a profile Hotch sent them"_ Hotch froze, going over the profile in his head. _She is female, would deny the murders, high end job. I basically sent them after JJ._

"How did they manage to link JJ to the profile?" He asked, everyone seeing the regret behind his mask.

 _"_ _Apparently after the traced the bullets found in the last victim it matched her gun. And there was supposedly a knife in her safe but I think I would have saw that this morning when I got my gun and badge out"_

"The only thing we can go on right now is that she is being framed. We know JJ wouldn't do this so we work this case until further notice. Derek, you, Rossi and me are going to stay at the station and help out there as much as possible. Penelope I want you to dig into the victim's lives as much as possible. Try and find any connection whether it is through a coffee shop or they bought the same cereal I don't care, I just want a connection. Reid, I want you and Emily to go to the coroner's office and go over all the murder victim's bodies" Everyone nodded, Penelope leaving to her office, Reid and Emily following as they made their way to the elevator. Penelope gave Emily a hug, the pair treasuring the hold.

"Get our girl out of this okay?" Penelope whispered, knowing the team would do whatever they could to fix this.

"As long as you help me" Emily laughed back, though it wasn't as wholehearted as she would have liked it to be. Penelope nodded into her neck, giving Reid a reassuring nod before clicking her way to her office; her heals still being heard as she rounded the corner to her office. Reid called for the elevator, the pair disappearing behind the steel doors, linking hands just as the doors shut.

"Derek is Olivia with you?" Rossi asked as he and Hotch walked to their offices to grab their things.

 _"_ _Yeah she doesn't want to leave"_ Hotch shook his head with a smirk. She was just as stubborn as her mom.

"Okay, it's probably best that she stays with us anyway. Someone is framing JJ and we still don't know the motives behind it yet. She is safer with us that anywhere else. If it starts becoming too much for her I'll send her to stay with Penelope. Make it clear she has to stay positive or I'll put her in a chock hold all the way to Pen" Hotch said, hearing Olivia scoff in the background.

 _"_ _I'm shaking"_ Rossi laughed, glad she could still stay her old self during the stressing times.

"We are on our way. We will be with you in 15" They hung up, leaving out the bullpen. 15 minutes later they walked into the police department, spotting Derek and Olivia in a room off the side of the busy precinct. They walked towards the room, an officer approaching them with a frown.

"Can I help you?" They pulled out their badges, the officer looking at them with a nod.

"We are SSA Hotchner and Rossi" He shook their hands, standing boldly against them.

"I am Officer Jones, the lead officer on Miss Jareau's case"

"I would like to see agent Jareau if you don't mind" Hotch said, the man nodding as he showed Rossi into Derek and Olivia, telling Hotch to follow him. Hotch went to open the door, the officer hot on his tracks.

"Alone" Hotch spat, the officer growling as he stormed away. Hotch noticed how JJ didn't flinch when the door opened, her head staying between her hands.

"JJ" Her head snapped up. Spotting Hotch she leapt up, wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her back.

"I didn't do this Hotch, you have to believe me something is going on and I don't know what but I promise I didn't do this" She rambled pulling away as he took a seat opposite her.

"JJ of course I believe you, nobody thinks you did this" She nodded, leaning back in her chair.

"Someone must have gotten into my apartment while I was at work this morning. They said they found a knife in my safe. I don't own knives, unless you could the butter ones in my kitchen"

"We think someone is trying to frame you"

"Well the profile seems to fit me down to the last word so I doubt the officers will buy that" She said sadly, Hotch feeling a pang out guilt slap him in the face.

"JJ I am so sorry about that profile" She shook her head with a small smile.

"I know you weren't trying to profile me in anyway, you were just doing your job" He nodded, trying to work up a defence mechanism in his head.

"Where were you when all the murders took place?" He saw worry flash on her features at the question and frowned.

"They all took placed during the hours of 2-4, while we were still at home and not on any cases. For all they know I could have easily left the apartment and come back without Derek or Liv waking, and our apartment block doesn't have security camera's. I already thought of my alibi and a snoring FBI agent isn't going to go well in court" Hotch nodded, knowing she was right.

"We are going to get you out on bail the second we can, and we will all head back to the BAU base and stay there until we can figure this out more. If any more murders are committed you can't be on the list for them and we can start fighting back with the framed idea" She nodded, jumping when the door opened.

"Agent Hotchner I need to ask Miss Jareau some more questions" Officer Jones said, pointedly staring at Hotch. He never backed down.

"I am going to be Jennifer's attorney through this. Anything you have to ask her will be cleared by me" He said forcefully, pulling up a chair next to JJ. Having him next to her calmed her a lot more than when she was questioned alone.

"Fine" He sat down, looking directly at JJ, though she just glared back.

"What happened to your hand?" Jones asked, nodding towards the bandage residing on the blonde's hand.

"I punched a door" She admitted, knowing it was in her medical file for the bureau and lying about how she did it would get her nowhere.

"Do you often have these random outbursts of anger? Could this have gone as far as killing someone who crossed your boundaries? Someone got a little friendly, spoke to you in the wrong tone maybe?" JJ's fists clenched as the man spoke, shaking her head vigorously at him.

"My anger is very much in control thank you Officer Jones" She shot back, the man smirking as he looked down at his hands.

"These questions are not needed as to the investigation officer" Hotch stated, his anger boiling at the gleam in the man's eyes as JJ shouted at him. He nodded, looking back up to JJ.

"Miss Jareau where were you at 3am on the 3rd of November?"

"In my apartment"

"Do you have anyone to clarify that?"

"No I do not" It was not looking good on JJ's side.

"Can you explain to me why bullets from your FBI issued gun ended up in the back of my last victim?"

"No I cannot" He voice was getting more deflated as the questions went on, knowing her arguments were invalid no matter what the question was.

"Miss Jareau the evidence is all pointing towards you, if you give us a written confession we can tell the court you cooperated and this might lesson your sentence" It was Hotch's turn to speak, leaning forward in his chair.

"If Jennifer says she didn't do it, she didn't do it so she does not have the right to confess to a crime she is innocent of. I want to discuss her bail" This took Jones off guard for a moment. He ushered Hotch out of the room, leaving JJ on her own pondering in her own thoughts. 20 minutes later Hotch entered the room with an officer.

"They have granted you bail" JJ could see the hesitation in his eyes and frowned, watching as the officer approached her and strapped a black band around her ankle.

"Someone has to be with you at all times and the police will be notified if you are more than 10 miles from your house" Still he was holding something back, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"What else?" He sighed, looking down at his well-polished shoes.

"Olivia isn't allowed near you during this time, apparently you are a danger around others and because of her age you have to stay away from her" Hotch saw the heartache in his friends eyes, wrapping her up in a hug.

"It's okay, we will fix this" She nodded against his chest.

"I'm going to be on your first watch so I'll be following the police car to your apartment" The officer lead her out, JJ keeping her head cast down as she spotted some of the team on one end of the precinct. A voice caused her head to snap up, seeing Olivia being held back by Emily as she cried.

"Mom! Dammit let me go to her Emily! Let me go!" JJ felt a tear fall down her face as she was pushed out the door, her daughter's voice growing distant as the door shut behind them.

"Emily why can't I see her?" She sobbed, Emily falling to the floor with the broken teen.

"You aren't allowed right now, it's against the rules of her bail" She said, Olivia continuing to cry into her chest. This was so messed up; the whole situation was just a mess. Emily looked up to Derek who was arguing with Hotch, Rossi holding the man back as Hotch walked away. Everyone stood in silence, trying to figure out what to do next. That's the thing, they didn't know. They didn't know what to do or where to start. The only evidence they had pointed to JJ.


	10. Chapter 10

***Spins around on her chair, an evil grin on her face***

 **Ah, welcome back. I have a feeling you are all going to hate me after this chapter. and because I am evil I am not even going to apologies. I advice to read alone, where you can scream and cry without being called a lunatic. Good luck peasants!**

 ***Spins around on her chair laughing evilly as the screen fades to darkness***

 **Okay that was strange, but no joke I am so sorry for this chapter because it is very mean of me and very unexpected but I did actually enjoy writing it!**

 **If you don't hate me too much drop me a review, good luck!**

Hotch entered JJ's apartment, nodding to the officer outside her door as he shut it behind himself. He felt bad for leaving the team the way he did, but he didn't like leaving JJ alone for more than a second. He could still hear Olivia's cries in his head, still heard the heartache in Derek's voice, but this was the way it was. Jones wouldn't have granted her bail without the conditions so he had to live up to them as much as he could. This meant that Derek and Olivia weren't allowed anywhere near her. He walked around the apartment, not seeing JJ in the living area or kitchen. He went to Olivia's room, seeing JJ sitting on her daughter's bed, messing with the band around her ankle.

"You know the more you mess with it the more it'll itch" He stated, JJ looking up with a small smile.

"I've never worn an anklet in my life and I don't like starting now" She said back, Hotch shaking his head in response as he sat down next to her. She rested her head on his lap, sighing heavily.

"I'm going to prison aren't I?" She stated more than asked, shocking Hotch.

"No, you are not! Why would you even think that?"

"Because there is no way I'm getting out of this Hotch. These murders have been constructed so well and the person who did this managed to get my gun and everything. Without a confession from whoever this is, there is no way we can prove it" He looked down at the blonde on his lap, hating how defeated she sounded.

"Besides, even if something comes up and I get out of this, there is no way Strauss is going to have a murderer on the team"

"Listen to me, you are not a murderer. I promise no matter what we will get you out of this. You aren't going to prison, you are staying on my team, and we will get your life back to normal I promise you" She sat up, standing before looking him straight in the eye, Hotch seeing the tears glazing over them.

"Never promise a victim something you know you can't do. I was taught by the best" She walked away to her bedroom, Hotch burying his head into his hands in frustration. Her lack of hope wasn't the thing frustrating him, the thing that was frustrating him was that she was right.

XXX

The rest of the team walked into the BAU building, knowing sitting in the police precinct wasn't going to do them or JJ much good. Penelope was waiting outside the bullpen, walking towards them as they exited the elevator. She was about to call Olivia, but she kept her head down and walked straight to JJ's office, slamming the door behind herself.

"Leave her for a bit, she is not having a great day" Derek said, wrapping an arm around the blondes shoulder as they all walked to the conference room.

"So how does her bail work?" Penelope asked everyone as they all sat down around the round table.

"Every 5 hours we swap shifts, but Derek isn't allowed to be anywhere near her and neither is Olivia. I'm swapping after Hotch and then we will figure it out as it goes, but hopefully we won't have to do it for long. She has an officer outside her apartment door but that's pretty much it. Hotch must have done a lot of bargaining to get her such a good bail" Rossi stated, everyone nodding in agreement. Usually there are police cars and everything parked outside and at least half a dozen around you but she got off easy, very easy.

"So where do we start? We can't look into the evidence because so far it all points to JJ" Emily said, looking around everyone.

"Did you find any connections between the victims?" Reid asked Penelope as she pulled out her laptop.

"They all visited the same charity coffee shop 2 days before they were killed if that helps" Derek groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"The coffee shop around the corner from here has a charity event every Monday, Thursday and Saturday for a care home that looks after elderly people diagnosed with cancer?" Penelope nodded a frown on her face.

"JJ volunteers at the coffee shop every event she can because the care home looked after her auntie while she was in her last few months. That's another connection between JJ and the victims"

"Whoever is doing this is a lot smarter than we anticipated. A lot of thought and energy has gone into this"

"How do we catch them out? I mean they aren't going to kill again with JJ on bail so we can't watch out for any more victims or anything. He is going to go in the dark with JJ on watch like she is. They can't frame her for another murder because it would be impossible for her to commit and then she'll be innocent. Her being arrested has put a major stoppage on their plan" Reid noted, everyone realizing he was right. When they said they had nothing, they literally have nothing.

 _4 hours later_

Hotch sat on the couch, the TV a blur to him as he stared at JJ's shut bedroom door. He wanted to check for the 3rd time if she had touched her sandwich he made her but he knew deep down that food was the last thing on her mind right now. She had been so concealed and quiet he was nerved at how deep she was falling into herself. He thought of how bad her day had been, thinking there must have been something in there that her framer had manipulated. It's normal to have bad days, but today had been ridiculously bad for the blonde. Something was seriously off. Suddenly, a loud bang erupted around the apartment, causing him to jump. He went into immediate FBI mode, pulling out his gun and heading towards JJ's room. He kicked the door open, the sight before him making his knees weak. JJ was standing in a chock hold, a man wearing a mask standing behind her, a knife out in front of them both.

"Put the gun down" He said threateningly, holding the knife to JJ's neck.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt her" Hotch obliged, putting the gun down and kicking it away from him. He released JJ slightly, putting the knife in her hands.

"Stab him" She shook her head, fighting against his hold.

"No!" He groaned, the sound familiar to Hotch somehow.

"I said, stab him"

"I said it once and I'll say it again. No" He snatched the knife out of her hand, putting it in his back pocket.

"You stubborn ass cow" He mumbled, pulling out a syringe and plunging it into her neck, eyes trained on Hotch to make sure he didn't move. JJ went limp in his arms as he threw her to the ground, Hotch jumping as her body lay limp on the floor. The man started towards Hotch, picking up his gun to keep him steady.

"You don't want to do this. We're FBI; this will back fire on you more than you think"

"Well when they hear the story about how the murdering FBI agent attacked her boss and killed him to death, then ran away, later to be found dead in an abandoned warehouse, I think I'll be off the hook with it. Don't worry, I'll make her death slow and painful, just like her poor victims" And without second thought, he plunged the knife into Hotch's abdomen, sending him to the floor. Another stab to the chest, and he was as good as gone as the blood oozed out of him. Hotch lay motionless on the floor, staring up at the man.

"You won't get away with this" He chocked out, watching as the man leant down closer to his face.

"Oh I already have" And he pulled off his mask, Hotch gasping just as he was plunged into darkness. He lifted JJ's limp body up and carried her out the window down the fire escape, leaving behind yet another perfect crime scene. A missing murder suspect, a dead FBI agent and a knife with the murder suspects prints all over it. Perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I know I left you all in a bad place last chapter and I hope this makes up for it.**

 **You know what? Never mind...**

 **This chapter ends just as bad =D**

 **I apologize again for the end of this chapter and I hope the cliffhangers aren't becoming too much for you all...**

 **Review and tell me what you think... Good luck!**

"You do know the officer is going to send you away" Rossi said to Morgan as they rode the elevator up to JJ's floor. He was arriving half an hour early to talk to Hotch before they swapped shifts.

"I'm waiting outside, I'm only here to give Hotch a ride back and I was your ride" He said back, the pair walking out the elevator onto the floor. They gasped, the officer on guard lying on the floor with a bullet to the head. Rossi ran to him, checking for a pulse, watching as Morgan kicked the door in. The sprinted in, guns raised as they started clearing the apartment. They saw JJ's bedroom door was slightly ajar and looked to each other, Rossi nodding to Morgan to take the lead. They slowly approached the door, Morgan pushing it open. The sight that greeted them was the last that they expected. The bedroom window was wide open, the wind sending the curtains flying around the room and their boss was lying on the floor, blood soaking his white blouse. Rossi was at his side in an instant, checking for a pulse.

"He has a pulse Morgan, call an ambulance" Morgan pulled out his phone, walking around the room and into the bathroom as it rang. After speaking to the operator, slightly ruder than he should have, he hung up and went back to his unconscious boss, tears in his eyes.

"Rossi, JJ isn't here" He said, ripping off the bottom of his shirt to put pressure on Hotch's wounds. He groaned at the pressure but stayed unconscious, his head lulling to the side.

"If she ran then the police would have been notified. The only people in the world who know how to disable those bands are police officers"

"Why would she run? She could have called us on Hotch's phone. Something is off here, really off" Morgan replied, knowing that if something would have happened JJ wouldn't run. She is now a fugitive, she isn't stupid.

"What if someone took her?" Rossi stated another theory, regretting it when Morgan winced at the idea.

"Morgan I know this is hard for you but look at it. Someone broke in through the window and used JJ as an advantage to get hold of Hotch. He could have stabbed her and then took her, making it look like JJ attacked him and made a run for it. It's the perfect crime. If he knows what he is doing he could have disabled the band, making it look like JJ had one over on the officer outside, made him disable it and then shot him" He explained, realizing he could most likely be right and the only witness to save their friend was currently on the verge of death. The silence was interrupted when two paramedics ran in, pushing Morgan and Rossi to the side.

"What happened here?" They asked, ripping Hotch's shirt open and attaching numerous wires to him.

"We don't know. We came in and he was just lying here"

"And the officer outside?"

"He was dead when we arrived. That's why we kicked the door open" Morgan said, though his voice was drained and defeated.

"If any of you are riding we need to go now" They lifted him up and put him on a gurney, preparing to run out the apartment.

"Morgan go with him. I will send Liv and Emily to the hospital to meet you and get Reid here with me and the locals. I don't care how biased it sounds, I am telling them our theory and we are taking the case over" Morgan nodded, following the paramedics out of the apartment. Rossi pulled out his phone, dialing Penelope straight away.

 _"Hello?"_ Rossi frowned, hearing Olivia's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Liv what are you doing with Penelope's phone?"

 _"I'm in her office and she is outside talking to Em. What's wrong? Is mom okay?"_ He cringed, not knowing how to tell the teenager that her mom is missing.

"Can you put Penelope on for a second please?"

 _"Rossi what's going on?"_ He hated how stubborn she was like her mom, it was a bad trait they both have.

"Olivia please put Penelope on the phone" After a few moments of shuffling around, he heard Olivia's voice again.

 _"You're on speaker. Now speak"_ He closed his eyes, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Hotch is on his way to the hospital. We found his stabbed and unconscious and the officer on guard had a bullet to the head"

 _"And where is JJ?"_ Penelope asked, the pain in her voice breaking Rossi's heart.

"We don't know"

 _"What do you mean you don't know? She was in the apartment with Hotch!"_ Olivia exploded, Rossi pulling the phone away from his ear a second.

"I know Liv, and we are going to find her. But I need you and Emily to head to the hospital to meet Derek while we sort this out" After a few seconds of silence, a door was slammed shut, Rossi expecting Olivia to have stormed out.

 _"Rossi, did she run?"_ Penelope asked after a few seconds of silence, Rossi sighing in response.

"We think she was taken. The scene was perfect but too perfect. It makes her look like she killed Hotch and the officer and then made a run for it. But she wouldn't run if she was innocent"

 _"Do you think she is innocent?"_

"More than you think. I promise we are going to get her back but you have to keep your head straight okay, for JJ and Liv"

 _"You got it second in command. Let's get our girl back free of charge"_ She hung up, leaving Rossi standing in the room, his head in his hands. And they thought the day couldn't get any worse.

XXX

Derek watched as they wheeled Hotch away to surgery, the day dawning on him as he looked at his blood covered hands.

His boss was dying.

His girlfriend was missing.

He stood outside the reception doors, knowing Emily and Olivia should be arriving any minute. He didn't know how much more the poor teen could take. This week was certainly not going her way, and now her mom was a fugitive. He knew how much hope she has, but now JJ is missing he didn't know how much longer she could hang on. She was strong, but everyone has their breaking points. 10 minutes later he saw Emily round the corner towards him, frowning when Olivia wasn't with her.

"Where is she?" Emily sighed, pointing back behind her.

"She won't leave the car. She is so broken Derek" She said, her voice cracking when Derek wrapped her up in a hug.

"It's okay to cry you know" She laughed slightly against his chest, though it came out more as a gurgled sob. He rubbed her back, smiling at her when she pulled away.

"Go to the 4th floor and we will meet you up there in a minute" She nodded, smiling when Derek wiped away a tear from her pale cheek before she walked away. He went looking for the car; spotting Emily's FBI issued SUV in the parking lot. He knocked on the drives side window, Olivia looking up from her knees. She unlocked the door, Derek climbing in next to her. She didn't think twice before jumping onto his lap, crying into his shoulder as he rocked her.

"Shh it's okay sweetie, we're going to fix this and get your mom back okay"

"The police are going to think she ran. They are going to think she killed Hotch and ran and when they find her they are going to arrest her and she'll go on deaths row and I'll never see her again"

"Okay I want you to listen to me very carefully. That is not going to happen. Nobody has killed Hotch and when that stubborn ass man comes out of surgery he is going to tell the police what really happened and we are going to get her back in one piece. Do you hear me?" She looked up at him, her puffy eyes looking deep into his.

"You promise me?"

"Have I ever broken a promise" He smirked, Olivia giggling slightly.

"Now how's about we head on up to Em and I'll buy you a hot chocolate" Her blue eyes lit up, nodding eagerly.

"With marshmallows and whipped cream?"

"Of course your majesty" He got out bowing down, watching as she climbed out the passenger's side. She came around hugging him again.

"I love you Derek"

"And I love you too Liv" He locked the door and went to turn around but froze as he felt the barrel of a gun press against his neck.

 **OH NO! Their day is just not going as well as they first hopped is it? Starting to feel a little sorry for them.. A little ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh I am so sorry it's be a while but I am back! I have had a hectic time trying to sort out college because I am going on Holiday and need to sort out coursework and stuff for while I am away so I don't fall behind and getting work for the plane ride and such so I haven't even had a second to think! Also I am a beta and have been plotting and plotting stuff to help out a close friend with her story and have been getting carried away with my plotting I have killed about 50000 trees but I think I am getting there so I decided to take a break from the plotting and give you all another chapter!**

 **I have a busy day tomorrow but should get another chapter for Friday but I may not be back till Monday because my dad is doing a huge marathon on Saturday and then that night my best friend is staying over and she always stays practically the whole of the next day so Sunday is out of the question but then I am off college for a week before I fly on the Friday so I should get some chapters in there for you all.**

 **Also, if any of you have the time please drop in and have a read of my oneshots and drop me a review! If you have any oneshot requests don't hesitate to drop me a PM!**

 **Wow that was a bit of a rabble sorry! Anyway, this chapter is kinda small and to the point but I have some tricks up my sleeve and needed to get this out the way before I can start all the messing about. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review!**

 **On with the show...**

He gulped, gripping onto Olivia as a man laughed wickedly at them.

"How sweet, the moment almost brought tears to my eyes. Almost" The voice sounded familiar to them somehow, though they couldn't pin point it.

"Come one man, you don't want to do this" Derek said, feeling Olivia shaking in his arms.

"Really? Why not? I mean, I've already killed 3 people, stabbed and FBI agent, kidnapped another, why should I stop there? What are another agent and a stupid kid going to do?"

"I'm not stupid" Olivia spat, the man growling as he pulled back on her hair slightly.

"Shut up, or poor Derek is going to get a bullet through the head" She shut her mouth immediately, looking up to Derek with tears in her eyes.

"I want you to both start walking forward to that black van over there. Any fighting and I'll have to change my tactics. Got it?" They nodded, walking towards the black van on the opposite side of the lifeless car park. The masked man opened the back door and pushed them in, looking at the two before shutting the door. Derek heard Olivia's breathing increase and looked over to her, knowing how severely claustrophobic she is.

"Olivia sweetie, look at me. Everything is okay you're okay" He held her by the shoulders, nerved by how distant her eyes were. She shook her head, blinking rapidly as she looked around the small van.

"The walls, they're going to close in on us" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks and she tried to calm her breathing, the quick contractions causing her a great deal of pain in her chest.

"Olivia, listen to me right now. The walls are not going to close in. We are going to be fine" His sharpness snapped her out of her haze, her eyes focusing on his chocolate ones. She nodded, tears continuing to flow down her cheeks as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Are we going to die?"

"No, I won't let that happen. I'm going to do everything I can to get you and your mom out of this" The journey was long and bumpy, Olivia yelping every time they went over a large bump sending them jolting around the back of the van. Half the time she couldn't keep her eyes of the cotton bags in the corner, thinking her and Derek were going to be wrapped up in them and dragged somewhere. She never once voiced her fears to Derek; he already looked on the verge of a mental break let alone without her worried antics. After what seemed like hours, the van came to an abrupt stop, Olivia and Derek flying forward. They heard the van door close, footsteps rounding the van before they stopped outside the door.

"There are 2 cotton bags in the corner of the van. Place them over your head and knock three times when you are done. Try anything funny and you'll be punished"

"I knew it" Olivia mumbled grumpily, her and Derek slowly putting the bags over their heads, plunging them into the darkness.

"I'm right here okay Liv, stay calm"

"Don't let go" She gripped his hand, listening as he knocked three times, the door opening straight after the last knock. She felt rough hands on her arms and legs as she and Derek were thrown from the van.

"Stand-up" He bellowed, Olivia scrambling to her feet, helping Derek as their fingers stayed entwined. He put a gun to Olivia's back, her gasp causing Derek to squeeze her hand slightly harder.

"Move forward" He pushed her slightly and they followed the directions, turning left and right a lot before her stopped them, opening a door and pushing them in the room. He slammed the door, shouting through that they could remove the bags. Olivia couldn't have gotten hers off quicker; helping Derek as his was caught on the edge of his top. They looked around, Olivia gasping as she saw her mom lying in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Mom!" She cried, her and Derek running to her side. Derek rolled her over, hissing at how hot she was.

"Is she okay? Does she look hurt?" Olivia rambled, looking over her body in panic.

"I can see a needle bruise on her neck but I can't see anything else so I just think he knocked her out with something"

"What if he used cocaine? That can be used to knock people out can't it" Derek frowned, nodding but then shaking his head.

"Yeah but not commonly. I doubt he would have used that"

"But we don't know what. She is allergic to cocaine, what if that was his plan. Knock her out and lock us in here to watch her die" She cried, looking down at her mom, pleading her to wake up.

"He is a lot smarter than that. If he wanted her dead he could have done it a much easier way with a lot less hassle. There is something more to this" He explained. He had profiled and caught sadists like this for most of his life, he knew what their aims usually were and just killing someone the easiest way possible is not their forte. They liked going out with a bang and messy. They just had to figure out his game plan before anything else happens.

XXX

Emily sat in the hospital waiting room, tapping her foot anxiously. It had been 30 minutes why wasn't Derek and Olivia up here yet. She knew she would call him but if they are still talking she didn't want to interrupt them. She looked to her right when she heard footprints, seeing Rossi approaching her. She stood, walking up to him.

"Any news?" He asked, though she shook her head sadly.

"Where are Liv and Morgan?"

"Didn't you seem them by my car in the parking lot?" Rossi frowned, shaking his head.

"Nobody is anywhere near your car, I parked next to it. Why where are they?"

"Olivia refused to get out the car so I told Derek to go and speak to her and he sent me up here so he could talk to her. I was going to go down and get them before but I didn't want to miss any news on Hotch or disturb them, then you came" Rossi gulped, his worst fear becoming a reality.

"You don't think the unsub would come after them do you?" Emily's eyes widened, shaking her head.

"No, what does he have against them. Going after JJ is one thing, but after Liv and Derek is totally another"

"Not really. Me and Reid were talking, what if this is JJ's rapist. I know back then he was only a serial Rapist, but what if it is a lot more than that. He could be a lot smarter than we first interpreted and if he is going after JJ, why not after Derek and his daughter. It's the only reasonable explanation to all of this" Just as Emily was about to reply a doctor approached them, looking between the two agents.

"Aaron Hotchner?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry I have been MIA the past few days, I go on holiday on Friday and I am staying in a hotel at the airport tomorrow (well I should say going away tomorrow and staying in a hotel tonight considering it is 12.55 am but anyway...) this past week has been so stressful and I just got an hour to myself to get this thing out. It isn't great but I really wanted to give you guys something before my holiday as I might not be able to get stuff up until the 14th November which is ages away for fanfiction world!**

 **I hope this chapter fills you in for now and I hope the grammar and all isn't too bad cause it is late and I wrote this without my glasses on and in the dark and late at night and didn't proof read so any mistakes are all 10000% mine and I apologise now for them!**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me and I know not many review but thank you so much to those who do because you guys are the reason I still actually post and am active and all so thank you!**

 **On with the show, hope this chapter isn't too bad for you all!**

 **Also one last thing- I have a really AU amazing kinda plot line and wanted someone's advice so anyone interested in helping me out with this plot please PM me. I will be very active on my emails so will be answering everyone who does! Thank you and enjoy...**

Emily nodded, the pair showing the doctor their badges. He inspected them, nodding as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Mr Hotchner received numerous stab wounds to his abdomen resulting in a mass amount of blood being lost. He is in a stable condition currently and I'm not going to lie, he coded once during surgery, but not including this it went fairly well. He is unconscious at this moment but we are still unsure as to when he will wake up. He is very weak and will be for a while after waking. I understand that he is a FBI agent but he will be out of the field for at least 6 weeks after he leaves or longer depending on how his recovery goes. He is in room 6B on the next floor but I advise only having 2-3 visitors at this time until he awakes as we don't want him being overwhelmed when he comes to. Do you have any questions?" He asked, looking back up to the two agents who seemed to relax some than when he has first approached them.

"How will his memory be after the trauma?" Emily asked, knowing there was a very good chance Hotch knew who the real killer was and with his help they would be able to get JJ, Derek and Liv back with JJ innocent as another plus.

"His memory should be normal but we won't know 100% until her wakes" She nodded, her and Rossi shaking his hand as he walked away.

"Rossi what are we going to do?" She turned to the man, at a loss at what they needed to do. 3 of their people were missing and then they were an agent down due to injuries. They were stumped to say the least.

"Right, I want you to ring Garcia and Reid to tell them what is going on. Tell Garcia to come here and she can work from Hotch's room while you, me and Reid work from the office with the local PD. We are 3 down and need to be on our best to get this fixed. Got it?" She nodded, following him to the elevator while she dialled Reid's number.

 _"Hi Emily, any news on Hotch?" He asked, just pulling back into the BAU parking lot after being at JJ's apartment with Rossi. He had headed to the hospital while he headed back to Penelope._

"He is out of surgery and is in a stable condition currently but he is still unconscious. They said he should be when he wakes up but the recovery is going to be long"

 _"At least there is no lasting damage. Do you need me and Garcia to do anything?"_ Emily sighed, tears stinging her eyes as she heard the hope in his voice.

"Can you get Pen to head over hear with all her gear. We need her to work out of Hotch's hospital room in case he wakes up"

 _"I thought you and Liv would be staying with him while Rossi and Morgan came back here with us?"_

"Derek and Liv are gone" _Reid froze, Penelope noticing this as he was walking into the bullpen._

 _"What do you mean gone?"_

"I mean gone like JJ. They were by my car while I went up to wait on news on Hotch but when Rossi arrived he said they weren't there. We think the person behind this has took them as well"

 _"But why? We are 3 agents down, we don't even stand a chance"_

 _"3 agents down! What do you mean? Who else is gone? What's happened?" Penelope rambled in the background, Emily cringing as she stood outside Hotch's room with Rossi._

"Put me on speaker Reid" Emily put her phone on speaker as well, needing Rossi's help.

 _"Okay you're on speaker. We need an explanation" Penelope said, her voice panicked._

"Reid and I had a theory that JJ's rapist has come back for revenge. We know back then he was just a serial rapist but it may have sprouted into more than that. It makes sense for him to go after Liv and Derek, I mean Derek is her boyfriend and Liv his biologically his daughter, and it's the best ways to get back at JJ. I am going to get the security footage from the carpark and confirm that Liv and Derek were actually taken and then we really need to get this case into gear. We are 3 agents down and need to put our all in this. Garcia, I want you working from the hospital to keep an eye on Hotch as well as help us with getting them back. Hotch is the only one who knows who is behind all this and we need information the minute he can. Reid, you, me and Emily are going to be working with the local PD from the BAU. Is everyone clear?"

 _"Yes sir"_ Everyone said in unison, Reid hanging up on the other end of the phone.

"Are you ready to get them back?" Rossi looked to Emily, smiling when she nodded.

"Let's do this" They left the hospital, heading back to the BAU, picking up the security footage DVD on the way out. When they arrived Reid was in the conference room with Detective Jones, the pair seemingly having a stare off by the looks of it.

"Detective Jones" Rossi walked up to him, the man turning to him with fury in his eyes.

"You're psycho of an agent killed one of my colleagues! With killing an FBI agent as well I won't hesitate to put her on deaths row when my officers find her!" He shouted, Emily's eyes widening.

"You don't understand Detective, we believe she is being framed. We have a lot of theories which we would like you to take into consideration before jumping to any other conclusions. When our agent awakes we believe he will put a face to out mystery framer" The detective froze, turning to look at Emily.

"Your agent is still alive?"

"Yes and when he wakes we believe he will make a full recovery and he is the only alive witness who can shed some light on the situation. We have an agent with him to wait for his wakening" She explained, though Rossi butted in before he could reply.

"Why would your officers be finding agent Jareau and not yourself? Off anywhere?"

"I have a seminar for 2 weeks starting in 2 days and I am leaving tomorrow night to Texas and won't be here, but will still be in the loops of the investigation. If she is found I have been authorised to return here for her case closure but otherwise I have to be at this seminar. It pains me to not be able to catch this bitch"

"That is my best friend you are talking about" Emily took a threatening step towards him, though Reid held her back protectively.

"Well my best friend just got killed, so I think I have an exception" He shot back, Emily growling at him.

"Where are you other agents? I want her boyfriend and daughter to be interviewed"

"They have been kidnapped" Reid stated bluntly, the man seemingly surprised.

"Well I'll be damned, that agent of yours is more twisted than I thought" He whistled, sick smirk on his face.

"No, the person framing her is sick and when we catch them, you'll be thanking us rather than insulting our close friend" Emily snapped, clenching her firsts angrily.

"I'll believe it when I see it" He sang wickedly, walking away to the coffee room, leaving Emily bubbling at the seams.

"That man-"Rossi interrupted her angry spout, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Can wait, we have a framer to find"


End file.
